


the way that you are

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Shy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants a bit of dirty talk. Liam's shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way that you are

They’ve been talking about ways to spice up the bedroom a little bit, lately.

It’s not that their sex life is boring or mundane by any means; Harry is well and truly satisfied in bed and as far as he can tell Liam is, too.

But Liam is new to this – a virgin before getting with Harry – and though Harry doesn’t have a ton of notches on his belt either he’s been around a little bit, had some experiences, gotten to learn what he really likes and doesn’t.

When Harry had brought up the idea of some dirty talk or maybe some spanking Liam had blushed red and hid his face and stammered that he wouldn’t know what to say. Harry decided to leave it, to just plant the seed and see where things went.

He’s been horny all day and eager to see Liam that evening after they’d both finished up their lectures and homework for the day. Liam, as much as he adored Harry, was committed to his studies and Harry was far too distracting with his handsiness and kisses and utter dedication to distracting Liam. Liam had put a firm ‘no messing about until homework is done’ rule in place and Harry was just eager to have Liam come over at this point.

Harry had kicked his roommate out for the evening under the guise of a lot of wonderful sex with his boyfriend. Louis had scurried away quickly and easily off to Perrie’s room to, Harry suspected, have some wonderful sex of his own.

When the knock came at his door Harry hopped up from his bed, nudged his computer aside and pulled the door open to see Liam standing there, offering a shy smile.

“Liam!” Harry smiles, pulls Liam in and nudges the door closed. “Missed you today,” he says, wastes no time in pressing their lips together and smiling into it.

They’d only been dating officially for a month but Harry was smitten early on. Liam’s all muscley and shy and sweet, soft and a little unsure of himself, but so smitten right back and Harry couldn’t have been happier.

“Whoa, what’s gotten into you?” Liam asks when the kiss breaks, his hands steadying against Harry’s waist and holding him gently.

“Been thinking about you all day,” Harry says as he leans in to trail kisses all the way down Liam’s jawline and mouth at his neck, wondering if he can get away with leaving a lovebite before Liam stops him.

“Haz,” Liam says, trying to be warning but Harry can already hear the wobble in his voice.

“I kicked Louis out for the night,” Harry murmurs, nips gently at Liam’s neck before pulling back to look at him properly. “I want you so bad,” he tells Liam, kisses him sweetly before pulling away to tug his t-shirt up over his head.

They have great sex and Harry loves that he got to be Liam’s first, loves getting to see Liam figure out what he likes and learn how to make both himself and Harry feel good, but Liam’s not quite found the confidence to really take control in bed just yet so Harry has no problem in moving things along for them.

“God, Harry,” Liam says quietly, eyes running down Harry’s chest to where Harry is currently working on undoing his trousers, shimmying them down off his hips. He’s pantsless, of course he is, and Harry smirks as he watches Liam’s eyes fall right to his cock – half-hard and definitely getting harder.

“C’mere,” Harry says, pulling Liam in again and pressing their lips together quickly before he slips his fingertips gently beneath Liam’s t-shirt and over his stomach to push the material of his shirt up Liam’s chest and over his head when Liam lifts his arms to let Harry undress him. “You’re so hot,” Harry tells him, grinning a bit at the dust of a blush on Liam’s cheeks. His shyness is incredibly sexy. Harry wants to wreck him.

“So’re you,” Liam says, sweet and trying to sound more confident than he is. Harry appreciates it.

“Should fuck me,” Harry tells him, grinning bright as he slides his hand over the bulge in Liam’s jeans and moans as he feels Liam’s erection.

“God, yeah,” Liam all but moans. “Love to,” he says, shuddering as Harry palms over his cock for a moment longer.

Liam hurries to get undressed all the way and before Harry knows it he’s being pressed back into the mattress with Liam over top of him, resting between Harry’s legs. The kiss is a little sloppy, more tongue than lips really but it’s hot and messy and Liam’s grinding their cocks together in a slow, delicious drag that makes Harry’s spine arch up off the bed as he flails his arm out to the night table where the lube and condoms are stashed.

He’s distracted by Liam’s lips kissing down his chest, though, so he stops to watch instead. Liam’s been a really quick learner when it comes to sucking cock and Harry isn’t about to miss seeing Liam’s full, pretty lips wrapping around his cock. He shifts a bit, spreads his legs a little more for Liam to settle, and lets out a moan when Liam curls a hand around his cock.

“Fuck, Liam,” Harry groans softly as he watches Liam flick his tongue out against the head of his cock. It feels amazing, feels so good the way Liam doesn’t hesitate to take Harry into his mouth, to close his eyes and swallow him down like he’s been sucking dick for years and not just a few weeks. “Just like that.”

Harry’s not super well versed in the art of dirty talk either, but he knows how to add a comment here and there. He’s hoping Liam picks up on it. Harry loves a bit of a dirty mouth in bed and certainly wouldn’t mind Liam telling him how tight his arse is or how much Liam loves fucking him.

They’re working on it, but Harry just might ask tonight. He just might.

For now, he’s engrossed in the way Liam bobs his head, takes in a bit more with each time he presses down. Harry is absolutely satisfied in the blowjob department. Frankly, Liam is a fast learner and he’s been doing very well and Harry has nothing but moans for Liam as he tips his head back and can’t help but to grind his hips up a little at how good it is.

“Stop, stop,” Harry says, pushing at Liam’s shoulder. “Don’t wanna come like this,” he whines, laughs a little at himself as Liam pulls up with a _pop_ of his lips.

“Have you got lube?” Liam asks, voice rough from sucking cock and Harry loves it. Liam’s got a smooth, velvety deep voice as it is. It sounds even better like this.

Though Liam might be shy with the dirty mouth, he is absolutely not shy about this part and Harry loves that. He groans as he bends his knees up to spread his legs wider so Liam can press his lubed fingertips up against Harry’s hole and ease a finger inside. It’s perfect and Harry moans, eyes falling closed as he tilts his head back and lets himself just get lost in the feeling of Liam’s perfect, long fingers opening him up.

When he’s ready Harry tears open a condom, reaches to roll it down over Liam’s cock as he sits on his knees between Harry’s legs. This is what he’s been wanting all day long and the sight of Liam, of his gorgeous, amazing boyfriend above him like this goes straight to Harry’s already hard cock.

“Fuck me,” Harry all but growls, a little impatient now that it’s so close.

He breathes slowly as Liam presses inside, slow and gentle to allow Harry to get used to it and adjust to the feeling. It’s perfect, though, just on the right side of painful, that hot stretch of Liam filling him. Harry loves the feeling of being full, loves the way Liam’s hips press up against his arse, loves Liam’s strong arms bracing himself and the bulge of his biceps with each thrust.

Liam’s pressing up against Harry’s prostate perfectly, grinding into him deeply and picking up the pace when Harry asks for it. Harry slides his hands down Liam’s back, pulls him in a bit deeper before he tips his head back in a loud moan.

“God, Liam,” Harry groans, biting against his lower lip for a moment. “Fuck, tell me something dirty,” he says, hopes, prays Liam will be up to the task. Harry watches Liam’s eyes widen in surprise, can practically see the gears turning in Liam’s head.

“I… I don’t… know what to say,” Liam admits but doesn’t stop what he’s doing, doesn’t stop the perfect way his cock is grinding into Harry’s prostate. Harry’s breath catches and he whines a little as he curls his own hand around his dick, strokes himself in time with Liam’s thrusts.

“Anything, babe,” Harry moans, eyes locked on Liam’s face as he touches himself. “You can do it,” he encourages, wants to be supportive but wants Liam to talk nasty just the same.

“You… fuck, Harry,” Liam starts, eyes falling closed in his determination to give Harry what he wants. “You have a beautiful slut face,” comes out and Harry’s mind nearly explodes.

The sound he lets out is near inhumane as laughter wracks through Harry’s body, tears near springing from his eyes. Every bit of him knows Liam tried but Harry has lost his entire ability to control himself as he can’t help but push Liam off of him in order to not choke on his own laugher.

“Oh my god,” Liam gasps and Harry knows he’s totally mortified. “Oh my god I’m so stupid,” he says and Harry shakes his head, unable to catch his breath as he reaches for Liam to pat his chest in reassurance.

“Beautiful! Slut face!” Harry gasps, tears rolling down his face now as he pulls Liam into his arms to cuddle him, laughing the whole time. “Liam, oh my god,” Harry yelps, all flushed to his chest, cheeks hot with his laughter.

“I’m so embarrassed”! Liam all but cries, hiding his face in against Harry’s neck. “I’m so stupid, shit,” he says and Harry shakes his head.

“No, no, god, I’m sorry,” Harry laughs, takes in a few slow breaths to try to calm himself down. “Liam, oh my god, I have never… that was the greatest thing you’ve ever said,” Harry tells him, trying to cuddle and reassure Liam and make it known he’s laughing not _at_ Liam but at his own surprise.

“I’m terrible at this,” Liam says, curling up on his side next to Harry while Harry pets Liam’s hair back. The sexy mood is pretty much killed at this point but Harry couldn’t be happier if he tried. He loves this boy.

“Shh, you’re not, god, I love you,” he says, freezing in realization of what he’s said.

Liam lifts his head immediately, looking less mortified and more in reverie than anything.

“You… you do?” Liam asks, that shy little smile returning to his face. Harry’s calmed down, mostly, and he’s all smiles as he looks up at Liam and nods his head.

“Yeah,” Harry grins, pulling Liam in for a kiss. “I love you,” he says, lips brushing Liam’s.

“I love you, too,” Liam says, kisses Harry a little deeper. “Sorry I killed the mood.”

“You didn’t,” Harry says sweetly, resting back on the bed again. “We can have ‘I love you’ sex now,” he grins, mischief lighting up his eyes as he looks up at Liam. Harry thinks love-sex is going to be better than dirty talk any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by:


End file.
